Provocação
by Nina-osp
Summary: Marina sempre gostara de provocar. .:Bramerica:. .:UA de República:.


Esse ship vai acabar comigo...

Escrita para o forum de RP Temos Vagas.

* * *

Marina sempre gostara de provocar.

Provocava Afonso, desde pequena, propositalmente arriscando machucar-se só para desesperar o primo português. Pegava a bicicleta de Antonio e saía pelos campos de tomate, pelas trilhas mais perigosas e cheias de pedras. Subia nas árvores mais altas e fazia malabarismos nos galhos mais frágeis, arriscando cair a qualquer momento. Por sorte ou por habilidade, quase nunca se machucava; só um arranhado ou joelho ralado ocasionais, suficiente para quase matar Afonso do coração. Sempre acabava ouvindo sermões sobre "tomar mais cuidado com seu corpo!". Mas, no final das contas, Antonio sempre fazia churros para eles, e todos iam dormir sorridentes, dividindo o quarto e, ás vezes, até a cama.

Depois de crescidos, as provocações tornaram-se mais verbais; piadas, comentários maldosos... Qualquer coisa que arrancasse um olhar raivoso ou uma resposta seca do português. E ela ria, deleitosa, mas depositava um beijo na bochecha do primo, para mostrar que só estava brincando. Ele corava, mas acabava por suspirar, perdoando-a.

Provocava amigos quando saía, bebendo o quanto queria e mexendo os quadris ao dançar. Provocava as amigas, com comentários inteligentes e combinações ousadas de roupa. Provocava os ficantes, quando saía com quem e para onde quizesse. Mas nenhum dos três ela provocou sem ter certeza de que tinha razão no que fazia. Além disso, aprendeu a se defender; os poucos que tentavam encostar nela de forma agressiva aprendiam da pior forma possível as inúmeras vantagens de aprender capoeira.

Marina provocava Martín, quase tanto quanto o argentino retribuia o favor. Não é à toa que os primeiros meses após os dois se conhecerem foram tão repletos de desgosto mútuo. Um dia, de forma estranhamente espontânea, passaram a se dar bem, e ficando cada vez mais próximos, até que Marina e Martín virou MarinaeMartín. Ficaram juntos e felizes por quase sete meses, ainda provocando e às vezes brigando, as nada muito sério.

E aí Martín se acostumou, e o desafio sumiu, e a relação perdeu o sal. Mas, egoísta que ele era, não ia abrir mão de uma garota por outra. Com 5 meses de namoro com Marina, ele conheceu uma chilena, intercambista como ele, e que frequentava outra faculdade. E por quase dois meses ele namorou ambas, até que, para seu azar, a brasileira pegou-o no ato.

Marina perdeu o gosto por provocar, depois disso. Primeiro veio a fúria, trazida pela traição e pelo orgulho ferido. Mas, aos poucos, a raiva tornou-se rancor, então tristeza, até tornar-se melancolia. Mais ou menos no auge dessa fase, recebeu a notícia da aprovação de sua bolsa de estudos na Inglaterra, e mais do que depressa ela foi. Certamente uma mudança de ares lhe faria bem. Um novo começo, talvez.

E foi só botar os pés nos degraus da República, olhando os olhos azuis de um americano(da cor do céu de verão, mais escuros que o tom gélido de Mart;in), que todo o seu gosto por provocação voltou.

Já chegou chegando; metendo um soco na cara do loiro, e tão bem-recepcionada pelos demais que deduziu que o rapaz não estava entre os mais bem-quistos da república. Aí Afonso apareceu, chato como sempre (apesar das excelentes intensões, que ela sempre soube que o primo tinha), e ela aumentou seu nível o máximo que pôde, para compensar o tempo perdido. A amizade quase instantânea com Alfred, depois do _incidente_, também reacendeu sua faísca, e logo no primeiro dia já estavam trocando provocações; um beijo na bochecha de manhã, comentários maldosos enquanto jogavam Call of Duty juntos... E aí, veio Nárnia.

Ah, que ótima noite! Usar seu tubinho preto, bem certinho, e sorrir ao ver o efeito duplo; a cara de indignado de Afonso, exigindo que ela fosse trocar de roupa, e a face vermelha de Alfred, grandes e inocentes olhos azuis claramente divididos entre acompanhar sua silhueta ou desviar o olhar.

(Inocentes. Belas e brilhantes orbes azuis, da cor do céu de Julho, com nada além de admiração e uma única gota de desejo nelas. Os olhos cor de gelo de Martín nunca eram inocentes; eram sempre predatores, maliciosos, e Marina às vezes se esquecia se era a caça ou o caçador quando se perdia neles.)

E o estadounidense, talvez sem nem perceber, não deixou de provocar ele mesmo; camisa dos Patriots em um bar predominantemente inglês? Se não suicida, no mínimo arriscado. E a noite fora realmente divertida! Marina não se surpreendeu nem um pouco que uma briga de bar explodiu, tendo em vista o público-alvo do lugar e menos ainda que Alfred fora responsável por ela; um estadounidense, orgulhoso em sua camisa de futebol americano, já era alvo fácil para hooligans mal-encarados e bêbados. Para piorar, o rapaz fora tentar exibia uma habilidade com dardos que ele nunca possuiu, e aí... Caos.

Marina, em sua saia curta e justa, ficou na periferia da briga, assistindo tudo com um sorriso na cara. Os três ou quatro que tentaram partir para cima levaram um tapa na cara e uma rasteira cada, e não ousaram mais aproximar-se, dando a ela a perfeita oportunidade de observar a cena. Alfred Jones, com o nariz sangrando e um olho que com certeza ficaria roxo mais tarde, brandindo um bastão de cricket como se fosse um taco de baseball, e acertando todos que tentavam chegar perto. E melhor; ele sorria, confiante em sua habilidade, com os olhos brilhando e adrenalina correndo por suas veias. E ele ria, provocando os ingleses a virem com mais fervor, a darem o seu melhor, e naquela hora...

... Naquela hora, Marina não faria objeção alguma em ir para a cama com ele.

O resto da noite passou com mais calma; a parte sensata do grupo que fora para o bar ajudou a carregar a parte insensata de volta de volta para casa. Alfred viera sorrindo, cantando músicas bêbadas com Arthur (apesar de não saber as letras), sangue pingando queixo abaixo. Ao mesmo tempo que Marina queria juntar-se a eles e beijar o americano até ele esquecer de como respirar, ela queria um pano úmido para ajudar a limpar o sangue. No fim, ela fez os dois, rindo das piadas dos falantes de inglês e ajudando a cuidar dos machucados quando finalmente chegaram.

(Desnecessário dizer, mas Afonso quase teve um ataque quando viu as mãos da prima manchadas de sangue. Foram necessárias duas horas de "calma, o sangue não é meu!" para acalmar o português.)

E então, Marina viu-se presa numa cilada. Ela poderia admitir a atração que sentia pelo estadounidense e ver no que aquilo dava, torcendo para que Alfred não se tornasse outro Martín; ou ela poderia garantir sua segurança e parar de tentar provocar outra decepção. Mas bem...

Marina sempre gostara de provocar.


End file.
